Vanguards
Vanguards are the personal bodyguards of the emperor and/or empress of the Terran Imperium. The forty members are known as one the most elite fighting units in the galaxy and are highly recognizable in their midnight blue combat armor and blue Arab-style headwraps. They are directly responsible for the security arrangements and safety of the emperor both at home and abroad. Role The sole responsibility of the Vanguards is the safety and security of the Terran emperor and/or empress, and on occasion their children (particularly when younger). As such, the leader of the Vanguards is tasked with organizing security for the reigning Terran ruler wherever he or she may travel, often utilizing the services and personnel of branches beyond his own unit. The unit itself is the innermost ring of defense for the imperial family. When matters of imperial security are concerned or at stake, Vanguards have the authority to override any military, law enforcement, or government authority except for the Magister, full admirals, and four-star generals. Vanguards as a unit are not responsible for the safety of Imperial governors or nobles, nor the protection of visiting dignitaries. The safety of governors, nobles, and other Imperial governmental figures is delegated to the Protective Division of the Imperial Strike Force. The safety of visiting heads of state or dignitaries is the mission of the Diplomatic Security Legion. Attire Vanguards are famous for their instantly recognizable attire: midnight blue battle armor and imperial blue scarves wrapped around their heads in the old Arab fashion. The armor is a specialized hybrid, in that no one company built the entire suit. The breastplate and leg armor are manufactured by Khortex Armament Systems; the shoulder-plates, vambraces, and gloves by Faláred Weapons Limited; the boots by Military Footwear. The scarves are specially-made silk interwoven with boron carbide fibers. Painted on the left shoulder of the armor was a white version of the Imperial insignia. The Vanguards were only unit in the Imperium that wore it rather than a unit or branch patch. The Vanguard uniform, as the first Emperor Kale Windsor remarked, "was never intended to be subtle. The scarves in particular accomplish several things at once. They creat a mystique around the soldiers and simultaneously boast that their skill is great enough to eschew combat helmets. And, of course, they conceal the wearers’ identities. And it makes them faceless, so becoming in turn associated with emperor himself, enhancing the image of authority." History Founding & Structure The Vanguards were founded in 230 NE, only four years after the Terran Confederacy became the Terran Imperium. It was decided that given the emperor's position, he needed a committed bodyguard, tasked solely with he and his family's protection. Initially the unit was composed of two hundred soldiers, but when Emperor Kale Windsor complained about its size, its numbers were slashed to forty. Its size has been static ever since. The leader of the Vanguards is a colonel in rank, and is responsible for commanding the Vanguards as a unit and also for overseeing the emperor's security in general. This often involves coordinating efforts and arrangements with other agencies or branches of the military. The unit's second command is a lieutenant colonel, and the regular members carry the rank of major. Training and Weaponry